fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Seas
Lost Seas (not final name yet, work in progress name) is a game made by Twenty-Second Choice and Victorioso Games in RPG Maker VX. Story The game begins with the player's pirate crew celebrating the fact that they just stole the ship they are on from another pirate crew. However, when the captain goes to open the door to his quarters, he finds that it is locked. They then find a note on the ship, saying that they hid the keys to the ship on all of the different islands throughout the world. The captain curses, and then he decides that they should set sail to try and find these keys. Characters *'Player': The main character, their name and gender are determined by the player at the start of the game *'Octopus': The main character's pet octopus *'Captain': The captain Crew Members *'Ninja' *'William Scratch' Gameplay The basic gameplay of the game involves travelling on your ship to various different islands, to collect new items to expand your ship. The game has a real-time battle system. The main two types of weapons are melee weapons and ranged weapons. Melee weapons are stronger, but they can only attack enemies close to you. Ranged weapons are weaker than melee weapons, but have a further range. When on an island, various NPCs can be met who are willing to join your crew. Some of them msut ahve a certain task done for them first, and others will join immediately. Crew members serve various different roles; some of them work on upgrades for the ship and some of them assist you while fighting enemies on the islands. While at sea, occasionally enemy ships may appear. When they appear, the player must control the cannons on your ship, to fire them at the enemy ships. Crew members on your ship may work on repairing damage you take, or using ranged weapons on the enemy ship. Each island in the game has a different currency. At the island, you can go to a trading harbour where you can trade any form of currency or various goods for that island's currency. Ship Upgrades Throughout the game, various upgrades can be bought for your ship that allow it to do new things. *'Heatproof': Allows your ship to sail through lava *'Wings': Turns your ship into an airship Islands *'Cyber Island': An island full of advanced technology *'Girly Island': An island that has been painted pink, and is inhabited by lots of young girls and teddy bears *'Cake Island': An island made out of cake *'Volcano Island': An island accessible only after sailing through a sea of lava after you've obtained Heatproof. *'Swamp Island': A swamp island, with lots of swamp-like stuff such as frogs and swamp-green. *'Music Island': Drums, pianos, guitars everywhere, with references to popular music artists. *'Retro Island': Filled with cassette tapes, vinyls disks, radios, old gaming systems, etc. and old people. Easter Eggs *In a certain secret area of the ship, you can find two NPCs named "Jesse" and "Victor". *On one of the islands, an optional boss fight may be initiated with a ninja, who will afterwards join your crew and reward you with certain ninja-based items. This is a reference to the "ninja vs pirate" debate. *In the Captain's Quarters, a small plush toy can be found. Activating the plush toy will trigger a secret boss battle, where the plush toy itself begins using giant laser beams (after a call of "I'M A FIRIN MAH LAZOR") and shooting fireballs at you. This boss battle is the hardest in the game. *On the Cake Island, a rather overweight man can be found, who offers to join your crew. If you accept, he will hop onto your boat and it will sink, causing a Game Over. *On the Girly Island, a balloon sword can be found. At that point in the game, the sword is the most powerful weapon available. Beta Elements *Originally, the main character was going to have a family. Pfft, yeah right. A family in an RPG? Utterly ridiculous. Every RPG character needs to be an orphan, and if they aren't, they're going to become one soon. Category:Fan Games G Lost Seas Category:Shroobz Inc. Product Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2D Games Category:Games